orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Home
Home is the upcoming third episode of the second season of The Orville written by Cherry Chevapravatdumrong and directed by Jon Cassar. It is currently unknown who composed music for the episode. Filming began on or close to March 6, 2018. The episode is believed to air on January 10, 2019, returning the show to a Thursday night schedule after a Sunday night season premiere.Andreeva, Nelli. "Fox Fall 2018-19 Schedule: Multi-Camera Comedy Block On Friday, ‘9-1-1’ Moves To Monday, ‘The Orville’ Returns In December". Deadline. May 14, 2018. On March 13, creator Seth MacFarlane broke the news that Robert Picardo, who plays Chief of Security Alara Kitan's dad, Ildis Kitan, joined the set for filming, leading to speculation that the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] will be traveling to Alara's home world of Xelaya.@SethMacFarlane. "GREAT work on The Orville today from @halstonsage @robertpicardo @joncassar and the rest of the team! Stay tuned!" Twitter. March 13, 2018. Production The cast assembled for a table read of the episode on March 6, 2018 and filming began shortly after. Cast and crew photos have revealed several points of the episode. On March 6, J. Lee published a photo of a new alien species with two facial horns resembling a rhinoceros. The character is to recur throughout the season."The Orville Fan Podcast w/ Tom Costantino, Scott Powell, Bart Rachmil & Hillary Wills". Planetary Union Network. March 19, 2018. Additionally, Lee said that a very famous actor or actress is to portray the character.Photo by @The_Orville_Fan of a video by @jleefilm published to Instagram. Twitter. March 6, 2018. Mark Jackson remarked that, in character as Isaac, he was thrilled to share the stage with the as-yet unknown actor.Surette, Tim. "The Orville: Everything We Know About Season 2". TVGuide. March 19, 2018. According to Tom Costantino, the actor will be immediately identifiable by his voice and mannerisms. Later, Costantino published a photo of a green screen set with several props like a gnarly tree.@TomConstantino. "We decided to green up the place. @TheOrville #TheOrville". Twitter. March 6, 2018. The next day, several other elements were revealed. The episode would involve the Environmental Simulator, Second Officer Bortus donning 18th century European noble attire (as he had done in Firestorm),Macon, Peter. Untitled photograph. Date unknown. and Helmsman Gordon Malloy aiming a new weapon resembling a sniper rifle.Photograph published to Twitter of a video by @jeleefilm. Snapchat. Date unknown. Bortus's choice to wear 18th century noble costume for the Environmental Simulator is especially telling as the last time he wore the suit was in an episode also written by Chevapravatdumrong. Sound editing was completed at some point before November 21."TRP Interviews #1 - Joel Shryack and Jon Greasley of King Soundworks". Topless Robot Podcast. Nov. 21, 2018. Cast The following cast list is by no means conclusive, and is based merely on piecemeal information. Additionally, it seems that executive producer David A. Goodman will guest star.Photos compiled by @StJerome. "Hey folks #TheOrville Season 2 tidbits. @jleefilm posted an IGStory with a few pics. Looks like @DavidAGoodman has quotes on his placard. Maybe he's stepping in front of the Cameras? Also a new Alien photo. Last it looks like @cherrycheva is the writer for Ep 202 titled "Home"" Twitter. March 7, 2018. Main Cast * Seth MacFarlane as Cpt. Ed Mercer * Adrianne Palicki as Cmdr. Kelly Grayson * Penny Johnson Jerald as Doctor Claire Finn * Scott Grimes as Lt. Gordon Malloy * J. Lee as Lt. Cmdr. John LaMarr * Halston Sage as Lt. Alara Kitan * Peter Macon as Lt. Cmdr. Bortus * Mark Jackson as Isaac Recurring Cast * Chad L. Coleman as KlydenBelieved in this episode as Coleman is in costume on the set of the Bridge in a picture posted by Palicki. Adrianne Palicki, Untitled, Snapchat, March 8, 2018. * Robert Picardo as Ildis Kitan Guest Cast * David A. GoodmanPhotos compiled by @StJerome. "Hey folks #TheOrville Season 2 tidbits. @jleefilm posted an IGStory with a few pics. Looks like @DavidAGoodman has quotes on his placard. Maybe he's stepping in front of the Cameras? Also a new Alien photo. Last it looks like @cherrycheva is the writer for Ep 202 titled "Home"" Twitter. March 7, 2018. * Jessica Szohr as Talla"Episode #2.2". IMDB. Last accessed May 24, 2018. * Unknown as an unnamed reptilian alien * Sameer Khan as Street Produce Vendor * Robert Picardo as Ildis Kitan * Annie Trevino as ND Officer * Humberto Montalvo as Moclan Uncredited * Iba Amar as Officer Notes References 002 202